<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a bath for two by dontartichoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644543">a bath for two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontartichoke/pseuds/dontartichoke'>dontartichoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontartichoke/pseuds/dontartichoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a taxing day, Kiyoomi is looking forward to some solitude and taking a bath to wash away the day, but it seems as if fate or rather Atsumu has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a bath for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Considering the lifestyle Kiyoomi led, he usually preferred the efficiency and effectiveness of showers over baths, but today was bath day. He sinks further into the water and feels the heat of the water soothe away all the tension in his exhausted muscles. He shuts his eyes and embraces the comforting steam that radiates. It was a peace that he so rarely achieved during his usual schedule, and whenever Kiyoomi thinks he achieves peace in his life, that’s when Atsumu comes bursting through the door. He usually means that in a figurative sense, but this time he means it quite literally as Atsumu opens the door to his bathroom without any warning. It was moments like these, that Kiyoomi questions his life choices and wonders what the hell he was thinking when he decided to give Atsumu Miya a key to his place.</p><p>“Well well well, ain’t it fancy meeting you here?” Atsumu asks as he leans on the doorway. His grin displaying his usual mirthful smugness.</p><p>“Well this is my bathroom so . . .” Kiyoomi says, feeling like that statement was enough to explain how the situation wasn't strange at all.</p><p>“Room for one more?” he asks with a raised brow.</p><p>“No and I mean that literally,” he answers, because his legs are cramped as is, there’s no way Atsumu is fitting. “And I also mean I don’t want you in here,” he adds because it’s the truth. He was actually looking forward to the complete solitude.</p><p>Atsumu pouts, “Yer so mean to me, Omi Omi,” Atsumu complains.</p><p>Kiyoomi shrugs, because Atsumu isn’t actually wrong on that one. Atsumu crosses his arms while still leaning on his doorway and his eyes size up the bathtub. Kiyoomi can already sense disaster.</p><p>“I can make it work,” he says.</p><p>“Doubtful.”</p><p>“Have a little faith in me.”</p><p>“How do you think we ended up here in the first place?”</p><p>“Aw Omi, I knew you liked me,” Atsumu teases. He was unfortunately correct once again. “C’mon I showered before comin’ here,” he pleads, trying to get Kiyoomi to budge on his no bathing together stance.</p><p>“Why do you want to join me?” he asks, truly not getting the appeal.</p><p>“Y’know . . .” Atsumu says, his face flushing from what one would assume was the heat in the bathroom, but the shy look on his face would indicate otherwise. “I . . .”</p><p>“You,” Kiyoomi says impatiently.</p><p>“Maybe I want to spend time with you,” he admits, lacking his usual air of bravado.</p><p>“Gross.”</p><p>“No need to tell me! I feel gross even sayin’ it! Which means this is a perfect opportunity for a bath, don’t ya think?”</p><p>Kiyoomi can tell Atsumu has set his mind on this, meaning he’s not going to be easily thwarted. He adjusts his position in the water, and hears it swoosh around the tub as he considers his options.</p><p>He then sighs, wondering how his life has gotten to this point to where he’s weak for the man that busted into his bathroom with no hesitation.</p><p>“Would you mind if I take a shower immediately after,” Kiyoomi asks.</p><p>“Nuh-uh,” Atsumu answers, his smile wide and full of excitement. </p><p>“Come on then,” he says while nodding his head to the side, and adjusts his legs to accommodate his needy guest.</p><p>“Finally seeing the light, Omi,” he says, and Kiyoomi doesn’t even dignify it with a response.</p><p>Something Kiyoomi’s eyes do respond to was the sight of Atsumu taking off his shirt, putting on display what years of volleyball devotion does to one’s body. Kiyoomi doesn’t appreciate how he just tossed his shirt haphazardly on the floor right after, but shirtless Atsumu is a decent enough distraction for now. Atsumu then goes to unbutton his jeans, until he finally notices Kiyoomi’s eyes on him.</p><p>“You objectifyin’ me?” he asks, his hands paused on his pants button. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Like what ya see?” he then asks.</p><p>“Yes,” he admits, despite already knowing it’s inflating Atsumu’s already large ego.</p><p>“Omi,” he faux gasps.</p><p>“Now take your pants off.”</p><p>“Wha—” he says, caught off guard by Kiyoomi’s sudden request. His reaction was just as amusing as Kiyoomi had hoped. “I see how it is. You only like for my body,” he teases again.</p><p>How Kiyoomi wished that was true. He’s spent many nights questioning how he’s come to genuinely like Atsumu for who he is as a person, only for no answer to come his way. All he does know is that for some strange and bizarre reason his heart is all set on Atsumu.</p><p>“Well I ain’t ever been one to disappoint,” he says with a shrug, and he then finally unbuttons his pants.</p><p>Kiyoomi isn’t witnessing anything new as he watches Atsumu undress himself, but it’s always a welcome view. He’d be spitting all over Atsumu’s hard work to not appreciate it. He could spend quite a while looking at the all the nice lines that make up Atsumu’s form, but it seemed like today would not be one of them as Atsumu was a man on a mission and made himself of a spot inside of Kiyoomi’s tub and in between Kiyoomi’s legs as well.</p><p>The water splashed around adjusting to the new mass that’s entered, and Kiyoomi now has the satisfaction of being right. Calling their situation cramped was an understatement.</p><p>“This is what you wanted?” Kiyoomi asks disparagingly, perfectly being fine with being the barer of bad news.</p><p>“Yes,” Atsumu said proudly, too proudly, as if he was trying to hide any hint of him believing that Kiyoomi was actually right about this. “Do you mind if I lean back?” he asks.</p><p>Kiyoomi ponders it for a moment before realizing their already sharing germ water so why not just go all the way. “Go ahead,” he answers.</p><p>Atsumu leans back and rests onto Kiyoomi’s chest. Truth be told Kiyoomi can’t see himself doing this for very long, but for right now he's okay with it.</p><p>Kiyoomi’s never cared about comparing his life to others, but this feels one of the most couple-esque things they’ve ever done, and it doesn’t feel as odd and out of place as he thought it would.</p><p>“So how was yer day?” Atsumu asks and Kiyoomi’s brows turn up in disgust.</p><p>“<em>Small talk</em>?”</p><p>“What else are we supposed to do here?” he asks rhetorically. “C’mon,” he goads as he taps on Kiyoomi’s exposed knee.</p><p>“Bad enough to need a bath,” he answers, thinking about the crowds he had to put up with and how this is only the start of the holiday season.</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that.”</p><p>“Not your fault,” he replies, finding Atsumu’s back a comforting weight in this moment. “And you?” he asks.</p><p>“Nothing special,” he answers in an almost muted way.</p><p>Kiyoomi is tempted to ask further, but then he figures maybe that’s what this whole bath thing is about. “I see,” he answers, feeling pretty sure he understands what was going on.</p><p>“Yeah,” he sighs as digs further into Kiyoomi’s chest.</p><p>Once the small talk led to its natural confusion, Kiyoomi finally regained the peace and quiet he originally wanted. With Atsumu here, his mind couldn’t help but wander <em> elsewhere. </em>He was only just a man and truthfully there’s been something he’s wanted to do to Atsumu for a long time. Some might find it strange, but Kiyoomi found the idea undeniably tempting. There was also the fact that they’re already in the tub, so the prep has already been taken care of.</p><p>“Atsumu?” Kiyoomi whispers into Atsumu’s ears.</p><p>“Yeah?” he asks. Kiyoomi feeling Atsumu’s body come alive and tense up. Kiyoomi then puts his hands on Atsumu’s shoulders, feeling the smooth skin under his pruned fingers.</p><p>“Can I try something?” he whispers, this time his lips grazes Atsumu's earlobe during the exchange.</p><p>Atsumu swallows before answering, “anything you want.” Kiyoomi smirks at hearing the exact answer he was hoping for.</p><p>“Can you sit up straight for me?” he asks. Atsumu looks unsure, but still willing to give it a shot.</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>,” he answers as he moves to sit up straight. Leaving the expanse of his back on display for Kiyoomi’s eyes.</p><p>After getting Atsumu right where he wanted him, he then sinks his hand underneath the still warm bath water and searched for something very specific. Once he grasped it in his hands, he brought the hand towel out of the water and scrubbed right into the space behind Atsumu’s right ear.</p><p>“Oi! Kiyoomi!” He says his back arching away from the man behind him. "What the hell are ya doin’?”</p><p>“Washing behind your ears,” Kiyoomi answers.</p><p>Atsumu looks behind him so he can get a look at Kiyoomi. He then breaks out into a fit of laughter, that in some ways surpassed the view of seeing him naked earlier. Leaving Kiyoomi to wonder when he's turned into such a sap.</p><p>Kiyoomi complained about Atsumu before and he's sure he's going to do it again, but he rather have Atsumu in his purest form than having a distant Atsumu.</p><p>“You into that, Omi?” Atsumu asks.</p><p>Truthfully, Kiyoomi never found the idea of bathing with someone or bathing someone all that appealing. It actually disgusted him in many ways. “Only with you,” he answers, because this newfound desire seems to be an Atsumu exclusive.</p><p>“Tryin’ to call me dirty?”</p><p>“If the shoe fits, but honestly, I theorize most people forget to wash behind there,” he answers.</p><p>“Huh,” Atsumu replies as his eyes wander over Kiyoomi. He then has this knowing look on his face before he then turns his head to face forward. “You going to do the other one?” he asks to Kiyoomi’s surprise.</p><p>“Yes,” he answers, completely unaware of the smile spreading on his face.</p><p>He dips the towel underneath the water and rubs it against his bar of soap. Once getting the amount of suds he wants, he brings the towel to the back of Atsumu’s left ear. Kiyoomi finds it odd how much he’s actually enjoying this, perhaps this is one of those oddly satisfying things people always make videos about. He doesn’t find himself wanting to share this one with the world though, he’s fine with this just staying his.</p><p>He brings his hand back under the water once he feels like he got everything. His eyes drift to the beads of water sliding against Atsumu’s back and back down into the tub, and he feels this sense of unfulfillment at how soon this all ends. </p><p>“All good?” Atsumu asks.</p><p>“For now,” Kiyoomi says, his answer being apparently amusing enough to get a laugh from Atsumu.</p><p>“We should do this again sometime,” Atsumu tells him as he leans back and rests right on top of Kiyoomi again.</p><p>“Debatable.” he finds himself saying for a multitude of reasons. The first one was because he didn’t want to make this a habit and secondly something about Atsumu makes him want to be difficult sometimes.</p><p>“Okay,” he says with a confident grin, as if he was feeling sure that he’d win any future debate. However, something the two of them had in common was their fair share of stubbornness, and Kiyoomi found himself not wanting to let Atsumu win so easily.</p><p>Things fell silent once again and it left Kiyoomi feeling surprisingly content for a while.</p><p>But content slowly started to bleed into worry. He said he loved it when Atsumu wasn’t talking, but now he’s concerned when Atsumu is too quiet. Atsumu is always making some form of noise, so now that he isn't. Kiyoomi now finds it rather unsettling.</p><p>“Atsumu?” Kiyoomi asks.</p><p>After a few moments of getting no response Kiyoomi looks down to see Atsumu’s resting face. <em> Must have been a long day, </em> Kiyoomi noted.</p><p>It always caught him off guard how peaceful Atsumu looked once he fell asleep. How he managed to look so angelic without even trying. Kiyoomi then rests his chin on the top of Atsumu’s head, deciding to not wake up the sleeping man until the water starts to go cold. He also finds himself thinking that maybe, and only just maybe that he can let Atsumu win easily for once, because doing this again sometime doesn’t sound like the worst thing in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was originally going to rate this as mature, but I don't think I got too into the specifics of their nudity so I think rated T is okay. Feel free to let me know.</p><p>Anyways, sakuatsu has occupied a lot of my thoughts recently and I really wanted to try writing them. Also comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/mysthashira">My twitter.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>